1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage device, and in particular to a massage device for massaging and stimulating the sole of the foot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional massage device disclosed by Japan patent No. 2001-224648, in order to provide foot massage and stimulation, an outer periphery thereof is protruded at an acute angle. A plurality of therapeutic rollers with circular, rigid arc-shaped elements having a radius of curvature of 10 mm to 15 mm are supported by rotating shafts. A locus of rotary motion of the rotating shafts is determined by uniquely shaped members. Each rotating shaft has a row of the therapeutic rollers provided thereon. A row of therapeutic rollers represents a therapeutic roller group, each row having cross sections according to the shape of the outer periphery of the uniquely shaped members. The rotating shafts move along the outer periphery of the uniquely shaped members. The shape of the outer periphery of the uniquely shaped members forms the locus of the motion of the rotating shafts. As a result, if the shape of the outer periphery of the uniquely shaped members conforms to the shape of a user's ankle and foot arch, the massage device unevenly stimulates the bottom of toes and foot arch of the entire sole of the foot when placed thereon.
The conventional massage device stimulates the entire sole of the foot by upward force. Each foot, however, tends to move upward accordingly during massage. Thus, maintaining the position of a foot on the massage device and applying weight thereon provides uneven stimulation.
Hence, there is a need for a massage device providing effective foot massage and relatively better stimulation than the conventional massage device.